Pokemon An Unexpected Adventure
by Fourth Season
Summary: Pecha is a pokemon that wants nothing to do with humans, but her life is about to change. When she meets Ash's pikachu, she becomes smitten, and leaves with them. How will this end? Are Pecha's fears about humans going to come true, or will they be proven wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**1. What was that?**

She had just eaten an apple and was quite content to just lie on a rock in the middle of a clearing. The sun was at its highest peak, and its rays warmed her yellow fur. A huge explosion from nearby jolted her awake, her unusual blue eyes widened. _What in the name of Mew could that be? _She decided to go investigate. Running through the trees, she reached the edge of the forest quickly. Three humans were there. One had green hair and appeared to be the oldest, another had long dark hair with an Axew peering out, and the last had the most handsome Pikachu that she had ever seen on its shoulder. _Am I in love? _She thought. _I don't even know him! _While she was busy battling her emotions, she was spotted. The green haired one turned and saw her. She jumped and tried to get away but was stopped by the very Pikachu she had just been staring at. He looked at her with friendly, brown eyes and a smile on his face. " Hi I'm Pikachu!" he said, " Who are you?" She was dumbstruck. _How did they see me? What should I do?_ Her mind was in turmoil. She usually never talked to strangers. She answered meekly. " I, I'm Pecha." Pikachu just smiled even more and said, " Nice to meet you Pecha." He scampered back to the human he was on before he came up to her. The green haired one picked her up gently and brought her to a platform-like thing. It was covered in pokemon food! From here she could see what had exploded. A rock was in pieces nearby. _Someone must have practiced a move on it._ Before she could move Cilian, as she would later call him, exclaimed, " Wow! What a delectable surprise. A real wild Pikachu in Unova!"


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Who are these people?**

Pecha was very confused. Soon after Cilian said that other pokemon were appearing out of little, red balls. _What on earth is going on! _Her mind screamed for answers and she felt like passing out. She did. Pecha had no idea how long she was out but when she opened her eyes a Snivy, Oshawatt, Pignite, Axew, Pansage, Emolga, Scraggy, Unfezant, and, much to her surprise, Pikachu were standing over her. _He looks even cuter from this angle._ Pecha drowsily got up and said hi to the new pokemon. _Most of them are nice. Emolga is kinda stuck up and Snivy's a little cold. Oshawatt is overly nice though. _The water type pokemon was trying to give her roses. " Thank you." Pecha replied. Oshawatt only nodded. He had hearts in his eyes. " Uhhh did I accidentally use attract on him when I fainted?" Emolga immediately came up to her. "You can use attract? Me too! I make all the boys do my bidding." At this the guys sighed angrily. _They obviously hate it._ "Anyways," Emolga continued as if nothing had happened. " Let me show you around. We girls gotta stick together. Right?" Pecha gave the others a pitiful look." Okay Emolga."


	3. Chapter 3

**3. What does she want?**

The whole time they were walking Emolga talked about her attract. _Oh for the love of Mew when will this be over! _Then Pecha had an idea. " Hey, why not show me your attract." Emolga got really exited! " That sounds great! Let me get a practice dummy." Emolga streaked off in the direction they came from. Pecha thought she was going to get a sack of apples or something. When Emolga showed up with Oshawatt Pecha was surprised! " Why do you have Oshawatt?" She asked slowly. She didn't want Emolga to attack her. " This is my test dummy." Emolga answered. Pecha was speechless. Her mouth was hanging open. " Don't worry, he volunteered." Emolga said. Oshawatt just nodded. He was still staring at Pecha. "I'll go first!" Emolga exclaimed. She did her signature wink and hearts surrounded Oshawatt. Pecha gulped. She had never used attract on another pokemon before. Emolga saw Pecha's reluctance and said, " Don't worry I'll snap him out of it for you." She then used discharge. Oshawatt was broken from the attract but looked like he was burned. " I'm okay." He said and got up, dusted himself off, and flipped his shell over. "I'm ready for Pecha's turn." He said eagerly.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.I don't know if I can do this!**

Pecha braced herself. _Emolga probably just wants to see my attract. This is my first time ever using it on a pokemon so it doesn't have to be perfect. _She focused. She wagged her tail cutely, and she did a twirl, blowing kisses as she spun. Hearts flew from her blow kiss and surrounded Oshawatt and his eyes immediately had even bigger hearts in them. Emolga's jaw dropped so low Pecha thought it might hit the ground. She hit Oshawatt with a purposely weak thunder-punch and walked shyly way. _Did I really just do that?_ She started to walk back to the camp and was surprised to see that all the boys except for Pikachu were nearby. They all had hearts in their eyes. " Ummm did I do that?" They answered with " Pecha is the prettiest" or " I'll get you anything you want Pecha." or "Stop it she's mine!" Pecha sighed in embarrassment. She then used a purposely-weak thunder-bolt to get them out of their daze. " I am sooooo sorry." She pleaded. " I didn't know it would effect more than one pokemon." Snivy appeared from behind the group, stuck up her nose and said, " Yeah right." She stalked off with the rest of the group leaving Pecha feeling hurt


	5. Chapter 5

**5.I don't think I should stay.**

Pecha stayed away from the group the rest of the day. Emolga was mad at her and so was Snivy. Pecha never found out if the boys were mad and she didn't want to. _I don't want to be rejected. I just want some friends. _In truth Pecha didn't really have friends. She had no one. She started to cry. Her tears covered up her vision until everything was just a colored blob. Something yellow was moving towards her. She looked up. It was Pikachu. He wiped the tears from her eyes and gave her a hug. _No one has ever been this nice to me._ That thought just made her cry even more. " Are you okay?" Pikachu asked. " N-n- no." She shakily replied. Pikachu looked her sympathetically. " Would you like to tell me what's wrong?" Pecha didn't know why but she told him everything. Everything just gushed out of her like a river. All of her feelings had piled up after such a long time. She told him about how happy it was before her parents were stolen, about when they were gone, about all the pokemon that had hurt her over the years. By the end Pikachu was starting to cry too. " Come on," he said, barely getting out a whisper. "Lets go back to the camp." He led her back and that first night she slept next to him and Ash.


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Second day. I hope I don't blow it.**

Pecha stayed close to Pikachu the next day. She rode on Ash's other shoulder, even though she still didn't trust him much. _I hope Ash doesn't decide to leave me behind. _Just then Iris came up. " Awww she is so cute!" She exclaimed. " Let me put this bow on you." Iris picked Pecha up and tied a cute pink bow to the bottom of her left ear." That looks perfect!" Iris said. Pecha reached up and felt the bow. _The bow does feel good on my ear. It's so soft. _When they stopped at a pokemon center Pecha found a mirror and looked at her reflection. _Iris was right! It does look cute! _When Pecha turned aroundAsh put one of his red ball things on the counter and a lady with pink hair took they left shortly after, Pecha decided to doze on top of Ash's hat. They reached their next destination quickly. Once they stopped the other pokemon were let out. Oshawatt immediately complemented Pecha on her bow, while Emolga and Snivy just huffed and walked away. The others were really nice too. " Where can I get a bow like that?" Unfezant asked. Pecha answered, " I got it from Iris." _Wow most everyone's being nice to me. _Pecha smiled. She was the happiest she had been in a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.I think I'll stay for a while.**

When everyone was eating peacefully Snivy walked up to Pecha. " I DEMAND that you battle with me!" Pecha was confused. She had never been asked to battle. Before now she had only battled to defend herself. "Uh okay." She answered. _Have I done something wrong? _Snivy then went and informed Ash as best she could that she wanted to battle. And by as best she meant snagging Pecha in vine-whip while she was eating and dragging her over there. Ash eventually figured it out. " So you wanna battle. Okay then!" They faced off on a field. Pikachu and Oshawatt were cheering Pecha on. The rest were either on Snivy's side or didn't choose. Strangely enough Pecha couldn't spot Scraggy anywhere. _Where could he be? _Her thoughts were interrupted when Ash yelled. " We get first move. Okay Snivy use vine-whip!" Pecha quickly got in battle mode. The vines ran straight at her but instead of dodging She jumped up and used double-team. One of her copies was caught in Snivy's vines and Pecha took the opportunity to use iron-tail smack on them. Snivy recoiled and drew back some. _Great I think I'm getting the upper hand._ "Snivy use leaf-tornado!" Ash yelled. _Yes this is perfect. _Pecha used iron-tail again but this time She caught Snivy's leaf-tornado in it. Pecha then used thunder-bolt to charge up the leaves and swirled them with her tail. She flung the thunder-leaf- tornado towards Snivy. Ash told Snivy to dodge, but she was too stunned. Her brown eyes were staring at the leaves racing towards her. _She probably didn't think I had battle experience._ _Well joke's on her, I've had a lot. _Dust swirled up everywhere and Pecha couldn't see. _What should I do now? Hmmm, Double- team!_ Pecha used double-team and when the dust cleared there were 10 of her. " Snivy use leaf-tornado!" Ash called out. Pecha prepared herself. Just when Snivy launched her leaf-tornado there was an opening in the middle. Pecha leaped through. Some of the leaves caught her and she took some damage. She charged up her thunder-punch and exploded out of the tornado! Right into Snivy! Snivy was knocked back and hit the ground hard. The grass type's eyes were swirls. Snivy had fainted. "And the Pikachu wins!" Cilian called.


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Should I stay or go?**

Pecha was tired after the battle. She smiled weakly and left to take a nap. Just as she was laying down Ash came up to her. " You battled really well today." Pecha blinked. _Is this trainer really complimenting me? _Ash kept going. " I know you're a wild pokemon and I can tell you don't trust me yet, but I know we'll be great friends and I would like to catch you." Pecha was now completely confused. _Catch me? What is that supposed to mean? _" I'll let you think about it." Ash said. Then he walked away leaving Pecha deep in thought._ Maybe Pikachu will know what he means. I'll go find him._ Pecha then left to search for Pikachu. When she found him she asked Pikachu if he knew what Ash meant. " Well, you know those little red and white balls that he calls the other pokemon from?" Pecha nodded. Pikachu continued, " Well they're called pokeballs and he uses them to catch wild pokemon." Pecha looked Pikachu in the eye. "Are you one of his caught pokemon?" She asked. Pikachu nodded and he smiled really wide. " We're partners, best friends, together for life. Ash is the best trainer ever, and he would never leave me." Pecha processed what she heard. _So Pikachu is one of Ash's pokemon. And he said that Ash would never leave him behind. That means that he won't stay with me. So if I want to be with Pikachu I have to be caught by Ash. They all seem nice enough. Well, except for Snivy and Emolga. Everyone here has been so nice to me I've actually felt that I belonged. _She made up her mind. " Okay I'll let Ash catch me." Pikachu smiled and led her to Ash. Pecha waved and Ash brought out a pokeball. When Ash tossed it at her she flinched. Soon she was inside some kind of round prison. _Where am I! _She started to freak out but soon the lock was stuck. She started to hyperventilate. _Where am I! _She screamed and started to flail. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't escape the round prison. Finally she felt a pulling sensation and was launched out of the prison. Pecha was shaking badly. " Please, please, please don't ever put me in there again." She pleaded. Ash and Pikachu saw she was scared and comforted her. " Don't worry." Ash said, " If you don't like it in there I won't make you stay."


	9. Chapter 9

**9.I hope I don't have to go inside a pokeball ever again.**

After the pokeball experience, Pecha finally went to sleep. She constantly thought the same sentence while she was napping._ That was so scary. That was so scary. That was so scary. _When she finally awoke Cilian called. " Pikachu Breakfast time!" _Why is he calling Pikachu? He's right next to Cilian. _Pecha just sat there. Pikachu ran towards her. " What are you doing?" He asked, " Cilian just called you." Pecha suddenly understood. " Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't know he was calling me." She got up and ran over to the group with Pikachu. " This is not going to work." Cilian said. " With two Pikachu's how will they know when to come?" Pecha had an idea. _If I can just find a Pecha berry than I can tell them my name. Well more like show them my name. _She looked around and found one in Cilian's bag. Pecha then held up the berry and waved it around. Ash was confused. " Why is she doing that?" He asked. Pecha sighed. She pointed to the berry and then to herself. Ash still wasn't catching on. " What? If you want it just eat it." Pecha face-palmed. "If I may be of service," Cilian interrupted. " I think she might be telling us her name." _Finally! Someone gets it! _Pecha jumped up and down while clapping to show them Cilian was right. " So that's your name!" Iris exclaimed. " Now we know what to call you! I think the name Pecha sounds very pretty." Pecha smiled, glad that it was settled, and ate her food next to Pikachu.


	10. Chapter 10

**10. NO TOWNS!**

As they traveled they came across a small town. Pecha was nervous. _What if some people steal me! What if I die! What if the town explodes! What if the world explodes! _Ash felt Pecha shaking and calmingly said, " It's okay Pecha. No one will hurt you. Look people and pokemon are greeting us." Ash was right. Several of the people on the street were walking their pokemon, talking, laughing, and waving to the newcomers with smiles on their faces. _Wow! They don't want to kill me. Or do they?. _The Trio and their pokemon made their way towards a Pokemon Center. When they went inside Ash went to a machine and it had a picture of a girl with navy blue hair. " Hi Ash!" The girl said. Pecha jumped and fell off of Ash's shoulder. _Did that picture just talk! _Ash laughed and picked Pecha back up. He answered the blue-haired girl " Hey Dawn! Guess what! I found a Pikachu in Unova! Her name is Pecha." Ash held Pecha up to the screen and she waved shyly. " Uh hello." She said to the girl. "Awwww she is so cute! That bow looks so good with her cheeks! They're the same color. And her eyes are blue. I thought Pikachu's only had brown eyes?" Dawn said. Ash laughed. "Well not Pecha! She's one of a kind!" _My mom had blue eyes too. _Pecha thought. Dawn continued. " Hey Ash I have a surprise for you too!" Ash got really exited! " Come on Dawn tell me! Are you coming to visit Unova again! " Dawn sighed. " Sadly, no but I am sending you one of my pokemon! She needs a vacation so I'm sending her to you." Ash's eyes lit up. " Cool I'll trade Unfezant out for her!" Ash traded in Unfezant and waited for Dawn's pokemon to arrive. When a pokeball appeared Ash immediately picked it up and put it in his pocket. Pecha turned to Pikachu. " Who do you think it is?" He shrugged. " It could be anyone." He replied. When they exited the Pokemon Center Ash took out the pokeball again. " I choose you!" he said and tossed the pokeball. A blue light appeared and a Buneary came out. " PIKA!" She screamed and launched herself at Pikachu.


	11. Chapter 11

**11. What just happened?**

Pecha was stunned. _Who is this Buneary that thinks she can just run up to him. Oh my! Am I jealous? _After hug-slamming Pikachu Buneary noticed Pecha. " Who are you?" She asked slowly. Pecha replied. " I'm Pecha, a new pokemon in this group, and you are?" Buneary fluffed up her fur before answering. " I'm Buneary. One of Pika's old friends." Even though Buneary said it like she didn't like Pikachu. It was obvious. _But I like him! I don't need HER butting in! And why is she calling him Pika? _Pecha didn't say this out loud but instead smiled and said, " Oh. I was wondering why you hug-slammed him." After this little chat Pecha climbed back on to Ash's shoulder and watched Buneary flirt with Pikachu all the way to the camp. Pikachu stayed on the ground to talk to her. _Why! Why is this happening! _After what seemed like ages to Pecha they arrived back at the camp. Buneary was still flirting with Pikachu and Pecha didn't like it. She jumped down and walked over to them. " Hey guys. Can I join in this conversation? " Buneary looked up at her and obviously forced a smile. "Sure." She said. Pikachu immediately noticed the awkwardness and said. " So, uh. Do you guys wanna watch me battle?" Pecha immediately replied. " That would be great I've never seen you battle before!" Pecha patiently waited to speak to Pikachu while Buneary prattled on about her modeling career. Pecha never had the chance to speak. Every time she would open her mouth, Buneary cut her off. Suddenly, Ash called Pikachu over to him. " Sorry guys." Pikachu apologized, and he ran to Ash. Buneary glared at Pecha when Pikachu left. " He's mine!" She said angrily, " I've known him longer and he's in love with me. You've only been here for 3 days is what I've heard." Buneary had a smirk on her face. She honestly thought Pecha would back off. Instead, Pecha retaliated. " Oh so a ball of fluff is going to stop me from being his friend. In your Dreams! And yes I've been here for three days, but that doesn't mean that I don't have a good friendship with him." Pecha then got up and left. Leaving Buneary to stomp the ground in Frustration.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.I've got to do something about that rabbit.**

After Pikachu had alerted Ash, he and Cilian's Pansage squared off in a nearby field. Oshawatt sat down on Pecha's right side, while Buneary stomped to her left. Axew appeared with two signs that said " GO PIKACHU!" in large, bold letters and, handed one shyly to Pecha. " Thank you Axew." She said. Axew just laughed, embarrassed, and ran to Iris. When the battle began, Pecha waved her sign and screamed. " GO PIKACHU! YOU CAN WIN THIS!" Buneary huffed and tried to steal her sign. The aggravated bunny exclaimed, " I've known him longer! I should get the sign!" Pecha retaliated, yanking the sign back. "Axew gave the sign to me! Hands off!" They got into a tug of war with the sign. Eventually, the sounds of the battle could not be heard, but Pecha hardly noticed. " GIVE IT BACK!" She screamed, and she tugged with all her might. The sign split in two. " Now look what you did!" They both screamed. _That is it! This snooty bunny is going down! _Pecha launched herself at Buneary, only to be grabbed from behind by Ash. " Let! Me! Go!" Pecha growled while flailing._ I just want to RIP HER FUR OUT! _Pecha struggled for two minutes, and then she decided that struggling was useless. " If you two want to fight." Ash said. " Then battle on the field." Pecha considered this. _If I hurt her in a formal battle then I won't be punished. _She nodded her assent.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.I'm gonna take her down!**

The two pokemon squared off on the field. _I am going to destroy her! _Pecha smirked. _This will be a piece of cake! _She raced head on towards Buneary with quick-attack. The brown rabbit actually dodged it. Pecha was incredulous. _How did she do that!_ Buneary raced towards Pecha with a dizzy-punch. Pecha used dig to dodge. _That annoying pest can't get me down here._ Suddenly, the ground felt cold. _What's going on? Would the stupid rabbit actually think she could hit me with an ice beam! Ha! I'll show her! _Pecha started to dig upward. The ground around her felt like ice and was hard to dig through. _Almost there! _It took her longer than usual to dig her way out. When Pecha finally broke through the icy ground, she saw an unusual sight. Buneary was skating on the, now ice covered, field. The bunny was trying to impress Pikachu. She was twirling and jumping elegantly in the ice. _Did she really think that it would be that easy to defeat me? _Pecha took advantage of Buneary's ignorance and used thunderbolt on her. The powerful move hit dead on, leaving a frightened Buneary charred and soaked from the, now melted, ice beneath her. _Ha! That'll show her! _Buneary stomped furiously and turned towards Pecha, menace burning in her eyes. Buneary used bounce and was rapidly closing the distance between the two of them. Pecha dived back into her hole and quickly retreated into its depths. behind her, Pecha caught a glimpse of Buneary crashing into the hole. _This is perfect! Now she will pay! And there's no one here to stop me! _Pecha charged up her thunder-punch and hit Buneary again, and again, and again. She didn't stop until the rabbit had swirls for eyes. _She'll never mess with me again! _Pecha skillfully leaped out of the hole, and then landed on her face because of the ice. _Oh wait. I probably should get her. _Pecha went back into the hole and carelessly lifted Buneary's unconscious body to the surface. When she emerged, half of the field was soaked. Pignite could be seen using flamethrower on the rest of the ice. Pecha unceremoniously dropped Buneary on the ground. Pikachu and Oshawatt raced towards Pecha. " Are you guys okay? We couldn't tell who was winning. All I could see was electricity coming out of the hole. What happened?" Pikachu's words came out in such a rush that it took Pecha a minute to process what he said. " Oh," She replied. _What happened again? Oh yeah! _" I was hitting her with thunder-punch. She almost got me with dizzy-punch though. I barely dodged it." The last part was a lie. _Buneary never even knew what hit her._ " That is so amazingly smart." Oshawatt exclaimed. " Buneary never even had a chance against you." Pecha was taken back. " Thank you Oshawatt. I think Buneary battled pretty well though." _Again, another lie Buneary was terrible. _After their short conversation Ash jogged over, picked up Buneary, and gave her to Cilian. The pokemon were then returned to their pokeballs, except for Pecha and Pikachu.


End file.
